ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Feliz Navidad
Feliz Navidad is the Christmas special for Noah 10. Episode It's December 24, Christmas Eve, and Noah is pumped for tomorrow. "I am pumped for tomorrow!" Noah said. I just said that. "Whatever narrator guy." Said Noah. I have a name you know! "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Noah got his jacket on and grabbed sled. "Mom! I'm going sledding!" Noah called. "Be back before sundown." Noah's Mom replied. Noah ran out side into the thick sheet of snow and got to a tall hill. "This'll be fun!" Noah activated the Matrix and transformed into Big Chill. He jumped onto the sled and sledded down, using ice breath to make himself faster. Before he hit the bottom, he breathed ice to make a curve going up. Noah sledded onto it and went high into the air. He finally landed. "That was freaking awesome." Said Noah. Suddenly, the clouds spread apart. Out came a ship that landed in front of Noah. "....WHY!?" A Pyronite came out of the ship and blasted Noah, but he froze the fireball in time. "Noah Segurason! I'm here to ruin your Christmas." Said the Pyronite. "That's putting it blunt." Said Noah. "I am Flare. I hate Christmas, so I've come to destroy it." Said the Pyronite. "You're like the Grinch, only on fire and not green." Said Noah. Flare shot another fireball at Noah. He blasted him into the snow and Noah reverted back. "And you won't stop me." Said Flare. "Same old story. You come, fight fight fight, I win, the end." Said Noah. "Oh no, I win this time." Said Flare. "We'll see. I can just beat you now with..." Noah activated the Matrix and transformed. "Water Hazard! Ohwait...ugh. Heatblast. I thought I fixed that." Flare ran up to Noah and punched him in the stomach then punched him away. Noah fell into the snow and steam started coming from him. Noah threw a snowball at Flare's eye. Flare started screaming. "AH! MY FREAKING EYE! OW! IT BURNS!" Noah then knocked Flare away with a fire blast. Flare crashed into a snowman and started steaming up. "Well that was easy." Said Noah. "Not quite." Said Flare. Flare shot fire at all of the snow and melted it. "Come on man! You can't have Christmas without snow!" Noah said. "Exactly." Flare replied. Flare breathed fire at Noah, causing him to revert back. Flare picked up Noah and threw him. He flew off. Noah got up rubbing his head. "Great. Some walking candle is out trying to destroy Christmas." Said Noah. Noah transformed, but we don't see what he turned into, as it cuts to Flare. Flare is shooting fire at everything Christmassy. From decorations to other stuff. Suddenly, he gets frozen in a block of ice. We see Noah riding on an ice slide as Articguana. "I will save Christmas!" Said Noah. "For Jesus!" "Foolish boy. You cannot save this puny holiday of stupid." Flare said. Noah breathed more ice at Flare, but he shot fire and countered. "Fire and ice. They cancel each other out." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Big Chill! But I bet Ice Flames and Fire don't cancel each other out." Noah transformed. "Ultimate Big Chill!" Noah breathed ice flames on Flare, who shot fire to try to counter it, but the ice flames absorbed the heat from the flames and cut through them. "What!? NO!" Flare yelped. "Christmas will not be ruined by you!" Noah yelled. Noah blasted one final ice flame blast at Flare and froze him. He got picked up by some plumbers. THE NEXT MORNING.... "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Noah yelled Noah ran downstairs to see his presents, one of them was from "Someone who knows". Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Big Chill (2x) *Heatblast (Selected alien was Water Hazard) *Articguana *Ultimate Big Chill Villains *Flare Trivia *This is the Christmas special. *This is the second time since Noah fixed the Matrix that he's had an accidental transformation. *We will learn who "Someone who knows" is later in the season. *MERRY CHRISTMAS, READER PEOPLES!!! Category:Holiday Specials Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes